


Stupid Bird

by Ebitan



Category: Dappervolk (Video Game)
Genre: Bullying, Crossdressing, Gender-neutral Reader, Leave that damn bird alone he ain't hurtin nobody, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Maybe a lil OOC but idgaf, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25387837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebitan/pseuds/Ebitan
Summary: “As the autumn wind arrives it brings with it a new, yet somewhat familiar sensation, perhaps you have felt it as well?"Astra writes to you seeking your help and you decide to take full advantage of the situation.
Relationships: Astra (Dappervolk)/Reader
Comments: 13
Kudos: 26





	Stupid Bird

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 2 hours after jolting out of bed with a handful of sentences bouncing around my little pea head. I haven't actually made it out of Aviar Cove yet but I promised my friends once I reached Astra I would become new levels of unhinged so here we are.

“World-hopper,

Though the stars have returned to me, I feel deep within that I am missing something. Something of importance… something I have not felt for many years. Despite countless hours of deep meditation and attempting to solve this problem myself I find myself unable to, for one reason or another.  
Therefore I am reaching out to you. You have been proven to possess knowledge surpassing mine regarding such things; perhaps you will be able to help me with my dilemma.

I shall be awaiting your arrival.

Regards,

Astra”

You had read the letter countless times on your journey back to Aviar Cove. It was a bit inconvenient given you were neck-deep in helping the residents of other towns, yet you found yourself simply unable to resist assisting the stubborn harpy. You couldn’t help but wonder what exactly his dilemma was, nor could you stop doubting yourself on if you could help him or not. 

You didn’t want to disappoint him, that was for sure. He's cute when he’s mad, but somehow even cuter during the rare times he’s happy.

The memory of trekking out to the hillside to go stargazing with him flashed through your mind and you lingered on the image of Astra, deep in meditation with that adorable scraggly smile on his face while he conversed silently with the gods. If only you had a camera! 

Deep in thought over all the pictures you’d take of Astra if you could (and in between debating over if that was creepy or not, which, it kinda was), you barely registered the fact you’d arrived at Aviar Cove. 

The chilly yet gentle sea breeze washed over you as the lightbulbs that Lief had so lovingly created twinkled to life under the setting sun, and you paused for just a moment to take in the sights. It was such a pretty town; if there ever came a time you grew tired of adventuring you’d ideally like to move here.

Astra’s letter popped into your mind again as you were brought back to the task on hand. Enough daydreaming, you’d already wasted enough time on the way here! Without a second thought you made a beeline to the large astronomy tower situated snuggly atop a cliff.

You didn’t even have to knock. As soon as you’d set foot near the door it swung open, as if Astra had been waiting right by it for you since he’d mailed that letter. And judging by his appearance, you’d figure that was a fair assumption.

His once sparkly blue eyes were dull, their lifelessness exaggerated with dark rings that caressed his lower eyelids. He obviously hadn’t been sleeping, or if he had, he wasn’t sleeping well. His silky, deep blue hair was at least somewhat maintained, but it was obvious his attempts at grooming were half-hearted at best. It was a far cry from the elegant and imposing stature he’d had when the two of you first met.

“World-hopper. Thank the gods you’ve arrived. Had you came just a day later I, I…” 

He closed his eyes and gently placed a hand to his temple in an attempt to calm himself. You’d never seen him so overwhelmed before.

“Please forgive me. I’ve been rather… frustrated these days. Follow me.”

With a hasty swish of his robes he turned on his heels and maneuvered swiftly through the clutter of the tower’s front room. You dutifully followed him upstairs, not wanting to make him wait a single second more.

You were greeted by an utterly trashed study. Open books were strewn haphazardly across the floor as if he’d brushed through each of them a dozen times yet couldn’t find what he was searching for. Papers with messily-written script lay in piles, more of them crumpled than not. Whatever was on the poor harpy’s mind was eating away at him.

Astra ignored you as you took in the sight of the once beautiful study now in complete disarray.

“I trust any word of my current state will not leave this tower’s walls, world-hopper. There is a reason why I called you of all people here.”

You silently waited for him to continue. He looked towards the open window to face the dark sky, now dotted with pin-point stars. Whatever he was looking for in the open sky had not come to him, and with a sigh he turned back to you.

“As the autumn wind arrives it brings with it a new, yet somewhat familiar sensation, perhaps you have felt it as well? In my youth I’m sure I’ve dealt with this before, but due to so many years dedicating myself solely to the stars I find myself without an idea of what to do…”

He trails off and nervously fiddles with the feathers on his wings.

“It’s all I’ve been able to think about. I find myself unable to speak with the gods; it’s as if those infernal light bulbs had grown ever brighter, yet I know the problem lies solely within me.”

You notice he’s trembling. It’s pathetic to see a once dignified man fall to such lows as to beg for help so desperately. 

“I must reiterate that no word of this passes to the others, understood?” He waits for you to nod before continuing. 

“Well then. After hours spent tirelessly studying I’ve come to the, ah… r-rather… embarrassing conclusion that I’m somehow in… “

“Heat?”

You finish his thought for him. You’ve heard of such a thing before, but only in wild animals. You would have never expected it to happen in harpies as well.

Astra seems taken back by your simple reply, as if he doesn’t even like hearing the word.

“A-ahem! Y-yes, well, seeing as I’m a rather… mm.” He chooses his next words carefully. “To put it quite simply, I lack the… ability to alleviate this problem myself. I can’t say I trust someone quite as much as you with this, and thus wrote to you in the hopes that you’d be able to find a proper solution. However I know that this is no simple task so I would not hold it against you if you were to decline.”

You pretended to think it over, just to spend a few more seconds watching him squirm under your gaze. Now you really wish you had a camera. 

“I suppose I’ll help. Now, on your knees.”

His eyes widened at your shift in tone. “E-excuse me? How dare y --”

“Fine then, maybe I’ll just leave and tell everyone about the desperate, horny old astronomer that asked a nobody world-hopper to get him off.”

That did the trick, and he obediently fell to his knees, keeping his gaze steadily to the floor in shame.

You walked over to him, relishing in your newfound power. You silently joked to yourself over how even the stars couldn’t predict this.

Wanting to test how compliant he was going to be, you raised your boot and gently nudged his chest, signifying for him to lay down. He refused to budge.

“Do you want my help or not?”

“I-I do but… I thought... “

You cut him short by shoving him down and planting your boot firmly on his stomach. It was so cute watching his chest rise and fall in panicked breaths. He obviously didn’t know what he got himself into.

For a brief moment you considered stopping; despite your own enjoyment you figured you might’ve gone a step too far… that is, until you saw the deep pink blush that took over his normally sapphire blue face.

“What a pervert! I can’t believe you’re into this! If you’re a good boy maybe I’ll help you out after all.”

It was all too easy, he was like putty in your hands. Astra (propped up now slightly on his elbows) watched nervously as you eased your foot off him, yet he dared not move an inch. 

You crouched down, taking your sweet time as you played with the velvety texture of his robes and felt his body through them. Due to him laying down his robes caressed his normally never seen features, which you took full advantage of. You were surprised at the softness of his thighs and couldn’t help but squeeze them, earning you a soft gasp from Astra.

“Such a needy boy. Tell me what you want me to do.”

He covered his face with his wings and mumbled something you couldn’t quite hear. You dug your nails into his thighs to silently demand he speak up.

“Ah! Please I want… I want to mate…”

Mate? What? Could he make it sound any less weird? Still though, he did answer you.

“Mm… no. Not now.”

He stumbled over his words, you were already teasing him so much, it was unfair! He feels like he’s going to die, he’s so hot all over! 

It was impossibly cute watching every dignified bit of him fall apart. 

“I never said I wouldn’t help though.” 

That shut him up fast and he watched with bated breath as you lifted up the hem of his robes to expose his lower half.

Nestled between his surprisingly squishy thighs was his small dick straining against blue satin panties. A sizable stain of pre cum covered a large area of his panties; was this all just from what you’ve been doing to him?  
You ran a finger along his clothed bulge, eliciting a sharp inhale and subsequent sigh from him. 

“You’re so small, you really expect me to do anything with this? You’ve got to be joking! No wonder you’ve never done this before, if I were you I’d be embarrassed too!”

His cock twitched under your hand. It was almost deviant how much he was enjoying this. You’d never expect someone like him to be into it but life was just full of surprises, you mused silently. 

With a mumble of “fucking gross… “ under your breath, you pulled down his panties to expose his slick, dark turquoise cock. Astra’s breathing picked up as if he was about to cum just from the way you were looking at him. Which, to be fair, you weren’t quite off.

Wasting no time, you completely engulfed his dick with your hand, jacking him off and beginning to make fun of him some more.

“Have you really never had a partner at all? Or even a first kiss?” He shook his head with his eyes squeezed shut much to your amusement. It seemed like he was too overwhelmed to form a smartass response. “How pathetic! You’re how old and still a kissless virgin? You should be thanking me, honestly!”

“Pl… please, I… I-I’m about to… !”

You cut him off, giving him a surprisingly gentle kiss as he came and whimpered desperately into your kiss as a surprising amount of hot, thick cum coated the inside of your palm. Two birds with one stone, you figured. 

He tore away from the kiss, trying to calm himself in deep, ragged breaths. It was obvious that was quite the workout for the old harpy, especially as he’s never done that before. You watched on in amusement until you were reminded of the rather unpleasant feeling on your hand. Astra seemed to notice it too, becoming rather embarrassed and refusing to look at you.

“F-forgive me world-hopper. I’ll fetch something to clean yourself up with; perhaps a payment is in order as well.”

You were a bit taken aback by his suggestion of “payment”; what were you, a hooker or something?  
“No need for that.” You assured him, wiping off your hand on his robes (much to his dismay). “If you really want to repay me, then we can meet up again sometime and… do what you originally wanted.”

Astra’s eyes widened as he thought of what he said earlier and once again covered his face with his wings.

“Y… yes, fine, but… not a word to anybody else about this, understood?” He sure was acting dignified for someone who came from getting his dick size mocked, but you humored him regardless.

“Of course, not a word, I promise… maybe.”


End file.
